Take Care
by DUO-MRF
Summary: How Beautifully Lord Keeps On Adding One More Day In Your Life, Not Only Because You Need It… BUT Because Someone Else Needs You Every Day… :)


**A/N…**

Hi friends, hope you all are fine… :)

 **Coolak,** Aapi this is the OS you said for, I hope, to some extent has matched-up to your expectations… :) Tight hug to you for making up this request which is really pleasuring for me because it is based on my Daya sir, hahaha… :D ;) ;) Love you aapi and a tight squeezing hug, love you… :-*

Friends, this OS is based on the CID's episode "Hawai Jahaz Par Maut Ka Keher", aired on 6th September 2015 and I am taking or say continuing it from the point, Daya sir went unconscious inside the air-plane after safely landing it…

Hope you all will enjoy it but please read it on your own risk, hehe… ;) :P

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone… :)

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

CITY Hospital…

Abhijeet along with TRIO [Freddy sir, Purvi and Pankaj…] was standing outside the ICU in tension and worry waiting for the doctor to come out who was busy inside with the heart of CID Mumbai when after few minutes finally the doctor came out and…

Abhijeet instantly approached him and worriedly: Daya kaisa hai doctor…? Koe tension wali baat tou nahin hai na…?

The doctor replied calmly with: Don't worry officer, he is out-of-danger now… (All present there relieved the relax sigh while the doctor continued…) Lekin unhien hosh ab kal subah tk hi aaye ga but there is nothing to worry for…

And giving a light pat on his shoulder the doctor left from there with his team when…

Freddy happily: Shukr hai bhagwan ka k Daya sir bilkul theek hain, sir ny tou dara hi dia tha…

Purvi seconded him with: Haan sir… Jb Daya sir ko uss hospital mein daikha tha jahan rescue team directly sb victims ko ly k gae tou main bhi bohut drr gae thi… Yeh tou shukr hai k Abhijeet sir ny Ritesh sy uss zehrili gas k anti-dote k barey mein ugalwa lia aur hum ny samey rehty sb ko anti-dote dy dia warna pata nahin kya ho jata…

Seeing Abhijeet still silent, busy with his thoughts…

Pankaj softly pressed his shoulder with: Sir…!

Bringing Abhijeet back from his trail of thoughts with a slight jerk and he looked towards him and then others who were also looking at him in concern…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply, told them as: Tum log bhi ab ghar jao aur rest karo, subah Bureau mein milty hain…

Freddy caringly: Sir aap aaj yahin rukien gy kya…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm lekin subah Bureau aaon ga main per shaid thora late ho jaon tou tb tk sambhal laina tum, hmm…?

Freddy nodded in assurance and after wishing him "Good night", the three left from there and taking deep breath, Abhijeet stepped forward towards his brother's room…

Abhijeet silently opened the room-door and stepped inside where found the nurse present there which the doctor left in the case of any emergency who too turned his gaze towards him after hearing the door-opening sound…

Abhijeet calmly: Aaj main ruk'kon ga yahan iss k paas tou aap ja k dosry patients ko attend ker sakty hain, koe emergency hue tou main bula lun ga doctor ko…

The nurse nodded and left from there and after his exit, Abhijeet turned his gaze towards his brother to find him sleeping peacefully in front of his eyes… A small smile got appeared on Abhijeet's face and he silently stepped forward and while sitting on his bed, caringly grabbed his hand in his own and smoothly spread his hand on his head… He was silently staring his brother's face when some moisture formed in his eyes and bowing over him, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead…

Moving back, he first cleared his own eyes and then slowly while weaving in Daya's head, said as: Tu ny mujhy bohut dara dia tha Daya… Main subah sy kitna khush tha k aaj tu wapis aa raha hai Bangkok sy aur jb taira woh MMS mila tou jaisy mairi jaan hi nikal gae yar… Aik dum sy itni tension bn gae, sir bhi nahin hain yahan, main kisi ko bata bhi nahin saka yar k mujhy kitna drr lg raha tha… Aik taraf tu uss plane mein, phir sath itni sari aur masoom jaanien, sach mein yar, dil tou ker raha tha k uss Ritesh ko jail bhaijny ki jagah wahin goli maar dun aur sach Daya, ager tujhy kuch ho jata tou shaid main easa kuch ker bhi daita… (Softly placed his hand on his cheek with…) Lekin bhagwan ka shukr hai k uss ny mairy bhai ki rakshah ki, ab bs jaldi sy subah ho jaye, bohut sari baatien kerni hain tairy sath…

And spreading hand on his head, he stood up from the bed and placing a soft kiss on his head, he got seated on the chair present there and resting his forehead on the bed, closed his eyes while securing his brother's hand in his own and soon got drifted into an alert sleep…

Next day's morning rose and Abhijeet returned from the bathroom after getting fresh and got seated in front of Daya while grabbing his hand in the wait to see him with open eyes… After few minutes' wait, Abhijeet came out from his thoughts feeling some movement in Daya's hand and he instantly looked at his face to find him coming back in senses and he hurriedly placed his hand on his brother's head… Soon slowly Daya started opening his eyes and his grip started getting tightened on his brother's hand when…

Abhijeet politely called him as: Daya…!

Daya opened his eyes completely and looked towards the tensed face of his brother and…

Daya giving him a small smile, in weak tone: Kya Boss, bhagwan k paas aa k tou thora sa muskura doo kahin tumhien wapis dunia mein hi na bhaij dien woh…

Abhijeet getting angry, hit a light punch on his shoulder with: Apni fazool bkwas apny paas rakh, main doctor ko bula k lata hoon…

And was about to stand when Daya tightened his grip on his brother's hand with: Abhi, rehny doo na thori daer, main theek hoon ab, sach…

Abhijeet teased with: Haan bhagwan k paas jo pohanch gaya hai tu…

Daya smiled with: Hmm aur tumhien yahan bhi apny sath daikh k bohut khushi ho rahi hai… (Abhijeet shook his head disappointingly when Daya mischievously while looking around…) Wasey Boss bhagwan ji ny hospital tou bara up-to-date rakha hua hai, nahin…?

Abhijeet annoyingly: Ager tairi yeh fazool bkwas khatam ho gae ho tou bataye ga k theek feel ker raha hai k nahin…?

Daya lightly while looking at him: Boss, tum jb sath hoty ho tou kya main beemar reh sakta hoon…? (Tightened his grip on his hand with…) Tum tou mairi sb sy strong wali medicine ho… (Winked him with…) Tabhi tou bhagwan ji mairy sath sath tumhien bhi apny paas ly aaye…

Abhijeet giving him an angry look, said as: Ab ager tu ny aik baar aur easi koe fazool bkwas ki na tou main thapper maar dun ga tairy mun py, samjha…? (Daya nodded in assurance while keeping finger of his free hand on his lips when Abhijeet jerked his head in irritation with…) Hath chour maira, mujhy doctor ko bulany jana hai…

Daya instantly said as: Boss ba…

And got shut in mid, receiving the deadliest glare from the later who said in extreme strict tone: Hath choro foren… (Daya freed his hand instantly and Abhijeet after standing, warned him with…) Mairy wapis aany tk chup chap yahan py laity raho gy tum aur ager koe herogiri dikhani ka socha bhi na tou…

And pointing finger towards him warnly, he left from there giving him an angry glare while Daya really released a relax breath after getting confirmed that Abhijeet had left the room…

Daya to himself: Good work Daya, dono ko bhagwan k darshan kerwa k iss ki tension tou khatam ki, kitna dara hua lg raha tha yeh, bilkul hi dimagh htt gaya wahan sy… (Made a face with…) Dant tou khaer per gae lekin mujhy dantna tou jinab ki hobby bn gae hai, hunh… I just wish k ab doctor kahin kuch easa na bol dien k yeh mujhy ghar ly janey sy mana ker dy…

And he closed his eyes having some annoyed expressions on his face and soon opened them again, seeing Abhijeet coming back and he flashed a sweet smile to him while…

Abhijeet while sitting in front of him: Doctor aa rahy hain thori daer mein, ager mujh sy kuch chupa bhi rahy ho tou unn sy kuch na chupana, samjhy…?

Daya smilingly looked in his eyes with: Tumhien lg raha hai kya k main kuch chupa raha hoon…?

A light smile got appeared on his elder brother's face who gave a light pat on his cheek with: Ghar janey ki permission dainy ka bhi na kehna…

Daya looked at him in shock and hurriedly hid his eyes with: Mm… Main ny kb kaha easa kuch…?

Abhijeet shook his head disappointingly with: Tairi sochon ko bhi perh sakta hoon main, hmm…?

Daya tried to change the topic with: Abhi plane mein jo baki log thy woh sb…

Abhijeet cut him while replying calmly as: Jo plane land hony tk zinda reh sakey, unhien first-aid mil gae thi aur baad mein anti-dote bhi, khatry sy bahir hain woh sb… (And then asked as…) Daya tujhy srr dard, bukhar ya khansi, sneezing, easa kuch feel tou nahin ho raha na, kisi bhi tarhan ki irritation…?

Daya softly pressed his palm while trying to relax him with: Boss main theek hoon bilkul, sach…

Abhijeet nodded slightly with: Aik baar doctor khud samny sy yehi baat mujhy keh dien tou main yakeen ker lun ga…

Daya with fake sad expressions: Tumhien doctor ki baat py apny bhai ki baat sy zada yakeen hai kya…?

Abhijeet nodded calmly with: Haan…

Daya looked at him in shock while Abhijeet stood up seeing the doctor coming inside with his team where Daya was grumbling under his teeth in complete annoyance seeing his all plans of convincing the doctor, coming to a dead-end because of his brother's presence there as with doctor's permission, Abhijeet remained there in the room… Receiving a glare from his brother, Daya shut his grumbling too while the doctor got busy with him and after examining him thoroughly, asked few queries about his health and after getting satisfactory answers from the later, assured Abhijeet about Daya and then left from there with his team…

When Abhijeet turned his gaze towards his brother hearing his pinch as: Ab tou shaid vishwas ho gaya ho ga kisi ko mairi baat py…

Abhijeet nodding disappointingly, got seated on his previous place and when tried to grab Daya's hand, Daya instantly pulled it back with: Ja k uss doctor ka hi hath pakro tum aur ussi k paas ja k baitho aur ussi sy baatien karo, hunh…

Abhijeet calmly: Soch ly achy sy, sach mein jaon yahan sy…?

Daya still looking at the other side: Haan jao…

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with: Chal phir, jaisy tairi marzi… (Daya instantly looked at him in shock while Abhijeet continued, hiding his smile with…) Main Bureau chalta hoon phir, sir bhi nahin hain… Tu khayal rakhna apna, shaam mein milty hain…

And giving a light pat on his hand, he left his room leaving the later in extreme shock behind who after few minutes, coming out from his shock phase…

Murmured in extreme frustration and anger with: Haan haan jao, Bureau mein hi jao, Bureau k baghair sans kahan aata hai tumhien…? (Jerked his head with…) Zara ehsas nahin hai maira, kaisy foren sy maan gaya janey k liye jaisy intizar hi ker raha tha aur yeh doctor… (Getting angry…) Kya zarort thi sb theek theek batany ki, thora sa dara daita Abhi ko tou uss ka kya jata, ab chala gaya na woh… (Looked around in annoyance with…) Ab main akela kya karon ga yahan, time kaisy guzaron ga…? Kharos insan mobile bhi nahin rakh k gaya, banda game hi khail laita hai, hunh… (While closing his eyes…) Soney ki koshish kerta hoon aur tou kuch hai nahin kerny ko…

And crossing arms on his chest he closed his eyes when after few minutes, opened them with jerk recognizing the love-filled touch of hand on his head and looking the most precious person of his life sitting in front of him…

Exclaimed excitedly: Boss, tum… (Happily while grabbing his hand…) Tum Bureau nahin gaye… (And then remembering that he was angry on him, freed his hand with…) Mm… Maira matlab k Bureau kyun nahin gaye…? (Teased with…) Udas ho raha ho ga na tumhara Bureau tumhary baghair…

Abhijeet calmly: Ager mujh sy, khud sy, doctor sy, bhagwan sy, sb sy lrr lia ho tou ab uth k baith jao tum…

Daya giving him an angry look, forwarded his hand with: Main beemar hoon tou khud sy nahin uth sakta…

A small smile got appeared on his brother's face and he smoothly made his silly brother sit in half-laying posture and then got seated in front of him after grabbing a food-tray from the bed-side-table and forwarded it towards his brother and received from the later, what he was already expecting…

Daya in straight tone: Mujhy weakness feel ho rahi hai…

Abhijeet calmly: Tou…?

Daya giving him a tough look: Tou ab tum khilao gy mujhy…

Abhijeet murmured with: Iss ko CID ki jagah showbiz join kerna chahiye tha, nautanki kahin ka…

Though Daya had heard that murmur quite well but ignored it completely and gladly accepted the bite from his brother while…

Side-wise asking as: Boss tumhara nashta…?

Abhijeet casually: Main Bureau ja k karon ga…

Daya made a face with: Matlab tum sach mein Bureau jao gy…?

Abhijeet looked at him with: Jana parey ga na bach'cha, pehly hi half team sir k sath chali gae hai tou ab zada responsibility aa gae hai na Bureau ki…

Daya confusingly: Sir aur team kahan gae hai, Boss…?

Abhijeet told him as: Aik case aaya hua hai Bureau mein tou sir ny team ko doo hison mein divide ker dia tha, aik yahan Mumbai mein daikhy gi aur baki ki team sir k sath Satara gae hai…

Daya nodded with: Ooh acha… (Forwarded his hands with…) Lao doo Boss, main nashta ker lun ga, yunhi mazak ker raha tha main… Tum jao, late ho raha ho ga tumhien…

Abhijeet gave him a tough look with: Ho gaya…? (Daya moved his head down to hide his smile while Abhijeet continuing his work, asked as…) Kaisi rahi phir tairy dost k bhai ki shadi…?

Daya smilingly: Achi gae yar aur enjoy bhi kia wahan…

Abhijeet in fake sad tone: Haan akely akely…

Daya shocked with: Boss tum ny khud mujhy itna dant k bhaija tha, main ny tou card bhi chupa dia tha kyun k janta tha k jitna busy humara schedule ja raha tha, hum dono ko aik sath chutti kabhi nahin mil sakti thi… (Made a face with…) Lekin pata nahin tumhari aankhon mein bhagwan ny koun si X-RAY machine fit ki hue hai, kuch chupta hi nahin tum sy aur maira bazu paker k air-port mujhy tum hi ly k gaye thy, mairy lakh mana kerny per bhi…

Abhijeet still determined on his statement with: Haan lekin phir bhi tu ny ENJOY tou kia na mairy baghair… Daikhein hain main ny sahab ki pictures sahab k mobile mein, easey hans raha hai jaisy tairi apni shadi ho…

Daya mischievously: Boss apni shadi py sirf hason ga thori, tb tou dance bhi karon ga…

Abhijeet pinched with: Haan aur purey marriage hall mein zalzala aa jaye ga itny bhari-bharkm dance sy…

Daya fumed in anger with: Abhi ab tum jealous mtt jo mairi personality sy… Aik tou mujhy akely wahan shadi py bhaij dia, kitna bore hua wahan main pata hai kuch… Paglon ki tarhan hr waqt aik smile chehry py saja k ghoomo, kitna pose kerna para wahan aur uss sb ny kmm irritate kia hua tha mujhy jo wapsi py baki ki kami uss Davika ny puri ker di…

Abhijeet raised his eye-brow with: Koun Davika…?

Daya who said all that in flow, in his irritation now got well that what soon gonna happen with him so replied in burning tone as: Mairi girl-friend…

Abhijeet relaxly: Aahaan wohi na jo flight mein tairy sath baithi thi… (Daya looked at him in shock while he added in same relax tone…) Hmm achi thi aur…

Daya cutting him angrily with: Abhi daikho tumhien zarort nahin hai mairy jaly py namak chirakny ki, itni achi lagi hai na tumhien, tou tumhien hi mubarik ho woh… (In frustration…) Airport sy hi peechy pari hue thi mairy aur kismet kharab k mairi seat bhi uss k sath hi thi… Yeh tou woh sb tension bn gae warna pata nahin main kaisy tolerate kerta ussy… (Jerked his head with…) Acha khaer ab goli maro ussy aur yeh batao k unn ka kaam kya tha…?

Abhijeet got well the try of his brother of diverting the topic so helped him in doing so with: Drug ka consignment Mumbai sy bahir bhijwana tha…

Daya nodded with: Tum khud gaye…?

Abhijeet inhaled deeply with: Hmm…

Daya strictly: Akely…?

Abhijeet angrily: Nahin, puri fouj ko ly k gaya tha sath mein… (Jerked his head with…) Tracker lagaya tha gari mein aur Freddy logon ko bola bhi tha mujh py nazar rakhny ko…

Daya complainingly: Haan tou yehi baat pyar sy nahin keh sakty thy kya tum, tension ho sakti hai na mujhy bhi… Ager woh log tumhien koe nuksan pohancha daity tou kya hota…? Mujh py hr waqt charhai kerty rehty ho aur khud jo hr waqt super-hero ban'nny ki koshish kerty rehty ho uss ka kuch nahin, hunh…

Meanwhile Abhijeet had placed the tray on the side-table as Daya had got done with his breakfast while…

Abhijeet gave him a frustrated look with: Medicines lo aur chup chap lait jao Daya…

Daya made a face with: Main ny nahin laini medicines, main theek hoon bilkul…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Soch lo achy sy, medicines laini hain ya main ja k tairy discharge papers cancel kerwaon…?

Daya looked at him happily with: Matlab doctor ny mujhy discharge ker dia hai…? (Seeing the later still giving him a tough look, said as…) Boss ab discharge ho gaya hoon na hospital sy tou ab kyun… (And getting stopped, he hurriedly clutched the wrist of the later because of knowing well where he was headed to while saying as…) Acha theek hai main medicines laita hoon, mairy discharge papers cancel kerwany ki koe zarort nahin hai… (Abhijeet in same silence-stern avtar, forwarded the medicines and a glass of water towards him, grabbed by Daya, who complained as…) Tum bohut zalim ho Abhi, kash tumhara bhi koe bara bhai hota tb samjh aati tumhien k kitna zulm kerty ho tum apny choty bhai py, hunh…

While Abhijeet was listening that all silliness in complete calm and making so many faces and doing lots of acting, finally Daya gulped down his medicines and…

While placing the glass on the table: Kha li hain main ny medicines, ab mujhy ghorna band karo tum…

And he was about to stand up from the bed when Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder with: Kahan ja rahy hain sahab…?

Daya looked at him confusingly with: Kya matlab…? Main ny medicines kha lien hain na Boss tou ab tou tum ly k jao gy na mujhy yahan sy…?

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Ji sir aap ny medicines kha k mujh py bohut bara ehsan kia hai aur aap discharge bhi ho jaien gy yahan sy lekin abhi nahin, raat ko…

Daya looked at him in shock with: Abhi yeh cheating hai yar, tum ny cheating ki hai… Main ny nahin rukna hai ab hospital mein bilkul…

Abhijeet giving him a stern look, ordered him with: Laito foren… (Daya was about to protest but got shut receiving a warn look from the later and obediently grabbed the hand of his brother, who while supporting him, smoothly made him lay down on the bed comfortably while telling him as…) Bhan'nu ko kaha hai, raat ko tujhy hospital sy direct Bureau ly aaye ga… (While getting seated in front of him, softly started weaving in his head with…) Tb tk hum bhi apna kaam samait lien gy ta k raat ko hum sb mil k kisi achi si jagah py dinner ker sakien… (Daya, who was angrily laying there with closed eyes, opened his eyes listening that when Abhijeet added naughtily…) Sahab ny treat jo daini hai, itna ENJOY ker k aany ki, hai na…?

Daya grumbled an angry "Hunh" and moving on the bed, placed his head in his brother's lap while closing his eyes again and Abhijeet in soft smile kept rubbing his head and soon Daya got drifted into deep-relax sleep… Abhijeet after getting confirmed about his brother's sleep, smoothly shifted him on a pillow and covered him properly while it seemed that the later did not like that changed place of his head and got disturb in his sleep when Abhijeet softly kept patting his head and soon Daya's face got covered with a satisfied sleep and stamping a soft kiss on his forehead, Abhijeet left from there to perform his duty towards his country…

 **HOON FARISHTON K LASHKR SADA SATH SATH;**

 **HR KADAM PY AAP KI HIFAZAT KHUDA KAREY…**

 **(Aameen…)**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please do care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… Stay safe and blessed… :)


End file.
